New League
by Gypsy Toni Jane
Summary: A terrible experience has happened to a girl from 2004, what will she do to stop it and find her friends? rating may change
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that seems familiar...  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
She walked down the London Street, her shoulder length brown ringlets lightly waving in the breeze as she walked. The year was 2004 and Scarlet Perrier was 16. *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
He walked down the London Street, his floor length black leather trench coat blowing in the breeze. He was following a young woman. The year was 2004 and Rodney Skinner, gentleman thief, had been brought back from the dead. *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
She walked down the London Street, middle of the night, her trademark red scarf lightly blowing in the breeze. She was following her old friend, Rodney Skinner. The year was 2004 and Mina Harker, the vampire, was still alive and missing her old love. *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
He walked down the London Street, in the middle of the night, his shoulder length brown locks tied up for once in his life. He was following a woman who looked strangely familiar. The year was 2004 and Dorian Gray had not died when Mina, his lover, had "killed" him. *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
He walked down the London Street, in the dark of the midnight hour, his messy blond hair blowing widely about his face. He was following the traitor, the man who, in a way, had killed his mentor. The year was 2004 and Special Agent Tom Sawyer had never died. *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
She walked down the London Street, in the dark of the midnight hour, her dress trailing along behind her. She was following a young man that looked rather 'tasty'. She was thirsty. The year was 2004 and Lucy Westenra, another vampire, was looking for her best friend. *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
He walked down the London Street, in the hours of the early morning. His pocket watch gently rattling in the breeze. He was trying to not let the beast out but one day it would come. Come for the girl who had just passed him. The year was 2004 and Doctor Henry Jekyll was born again. *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
He stepped out of the submarine and onto the London Street, during the hours of the early morning. His turban keeping his hair at bay. He changed direction when he saw an old friend. The year was 2004 and the captain Nemo wished he were dead. *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
He stepped out onto the London Street, in the early hours of the morning. His white hair lightly blowing about in the breeze. He followed the Indian Pirate. The year was 2004 and Africa would never let him die. Allan Quartermaine was back *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
*#*#*#*#* A/N *#*#*#*#*  
  
That's the first bit done. I'll try to have the next chapter up within the week....  
  
Please review...sorry for anon reviewers but I don't know what to do to let you review...sorry....please be kind when you review....  
  
Elvine 


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
  
Scarlet stopped as she heard a twig snap. She turned around and all she saw was a black leather trench coat. Floating. In mid-air. She smiled to herself as she thought "Rodney..." being an actress she could hide the knowing look in her eye. She hid it with fear.  
  
'Hello...who...who's there?' She said in a scared English accent.  
  
'No one darling. Just a gentlemen thief...' A voice came out of nowhere as the coat advanced on her. She smiled  
  
'Rodney Skinner...the invisible man' she said, all "fear" now gone.  
  
'Darling, how did you know?'  
  
'I brought you back from the dead Rodney, I thought you knew...'  
  
'What Rodney knows... is only what he wishes to know... Hello Rodney' A female voice spoke from behind him  
  
'Mina...how are you?'  
  
'Still alive...and missing Dorian...and hungry' she looked up at Scarlet with a smile showing her the teeth or rather fangs that her old lover knew all to well.  
  
'You're a vampire' Scarlet spoke to one Miss Wilhelmina Harker for the fist time 'I'm nothing but a mere witch, my blood would mean nothing to you...it would do nothing for you' she said as she started to back away  
  
'Mmmmm' Mina shook her head 'I don't drink from mortals anymore, unless I am...'  
  
'In danger...?' An Englishman with a strong accent finished her sentence for her, 'Hello lover...'  
  
Mina was in awe. Dorian Gray, her old love was standing before her.  
  
'I thought I had killed you...'  
  
'Mmm so did I. But it seems my dear; that you did not. So, have you missed me?'  
  
'Not in the least'  
  
'But you...'  
  
'Be quiet Skinner....' Another male voice spoke up 'and let me kill the traitor' a sandy blond young man said as he approached Dorian Gray with his rifle pointed at Gray's heart.  
  
'Tom!' Mina shrieked, 'don't kill him. You cannot...'  
  
'Yes I can!'  
  
'My dear boy...' a female voice laughed 'do you not know that you cannot kill an immortal. Weather they be like Mister Gray here, or like myself and Mina, vampires.' The "young" lady stepped into the light  
  
'Another vampire? Well this is getting very interesting' Scarlet whispered to herself, Skinner and Agent Sawyer  
  
'Lucy...' Mina breathed 'I thought we had killed you'  
  
'Well...I am here now...so it seems that you did not kill me Mina....'  
  
'It seems that way doesn't it. It's so good to see you again Lucy'  
  
'Same to you my dearest Mina'  
  
'You seem to be doing a lot of misjudging tonight my Mina'  
  
'I am not your Mina! Anymore... that ended when you betrayed us!'  
  
'Stop! P...please stop bickering it makes Hyde want to come out more...'  
  
'You're Doctor Jekyll. The Doctor Jekyll. The man who invented the elixir to create Mister Hyde!' Scarlet seemed very excited to meet the doctor  
  
'Yes... yes I am. You know of me? Who are you?'  
  
'Yes who are you girl...mortal?' Lucy asked  
  
'Yes I am mortal if you consider a witch to be mortal, my name is Scarlet Perrier'  
  
'Witch! Was it you who cursed me to stay alive forever?' Captain Nemo said as he stepped into the light  
  
'None, but I, in my family is a witch and I have only been alive for sixteen years'  
  
'Oh, my apologies, it must have been someone else with your powers. My name is Nemo, Captain Nemo'  
  
'Captain, I do not believe you are cursed. Maybe you were just...um...destined to...uh...live a long life, like...I'm sorry what was your name?' Scarlet turned to Tom  
  
'Tom, Tom Sawyer'  
  
'Thank you' she continued 'maybe, like I said, you were just destined to live a long life like Mister Sawyer here.'  
  
'Or myself' an elderly mans voice spoke up out from the darkness.  
  
The entire company stood before him bewildered, minus Scarlet and Lucy who just looked, well to be perfectly frank, normal. Finally Mina spoke.  
  
'Mister Q. You're alive.'  
  
'Yes it seems that way doesn't it? May I ask, why are you all alive? Including you Gray? And who are you two?' he asked Scarlet and Lucy  
  
'I am Scarlet Perrier, and this is...'  
  
'Lucy Westenra. Best friend of Mrs Mina Harker. And vampire'  
  
'And...we don't know why we are still alive. Honestly Mister Q. That question never came up.' Mina spoke for the rest of them. 'Well actually I know why Lucy and myself are alive...wait let me rephrase that...not six-feet-under. We are, after all, vampires. But as for the rest of us. I have no clue.'  
  
Scarlet then spoke up  
  
'But I do.'  
  
*#*#*#*#* A/N *#*#*#*#*  
  
There you go! Second instalment. Review please (  
  
Elvine 


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
'I am a witch. You all died. Well not all of you but you, Captain Nemo, Doctor Jekyll, Mister Gray, Rodney, Tom. I am a witch I have powers that you could not even dream of possessing. I brought you all back to life. I unfortunately was sent back in time, to your time, when a spell of mine, to bring back a loved one, backfired. I watched you all die. At each of your deaths it seemed that you had some sort of unfinished business. Dorian, it seemed that you had wanted you and Mina to become more than what you were, and this could not be simply because you had looked upon you demons. You all, Tom, Nemo, Mister Jekyll..."  
  
"Please c...call me Henry..."  
  
"OK, you four, had a similar look in your eyes as you died, the look of, wanting something that you could not have. Once I saw that look in the last set of eyes, your's Doc...Henry, I was sent back to this year. I wanted you to have what you wanted, and I managed to bring you all back to life, but the spell seemed way too easy. It backfired to make you think that you have lived all this time. You have not.'  
  
'And what of Allan?' Tom asked  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Did you bring him back to life also?'  
  
'Africa would never let him die...I had nothing to do with it' Scarlet smiled at Tom who smiled back at her.  
  
'B...but how?' Jekyll stuttered  
  
'What do you mean, Henry?'  
  
'How did you bring us back to life?'  
  
'I am a very powerful witch...a lot more powerful than that of your time. I find it very easy to write a spell to do anything really...but there is one thing I am not powerful enough to do...I don't want to talk about it.'  
  
'OK, we have found out how, But why?' Mina asked  
  
'Yes, not that I'm complaining or anything but...why did you bring this rather...tasty young man back to life...?' Lucy asked Scarlet while eyeing up Tom  
  
'I...uh...I wanted them to have what they thought they could never have. And I needed the league.'  
  
'What do you need the league for, Scarlet?' Tom asked while trying to get away from Lucy without actually able to move  
  
'Not here...follow me...'Scarlet turned around and walked fast along the dark street. The league followed at the same speed, Tom upfront with Scarlet and Allan. Nemo, Jekyll and Skinner in the middle and Lucy, Mina and Dorian coming up behind.  
  
'So, Mina, how have you been?' Lucy asked her best friend  
  
'As well as can be expected. I still miss Jonathan at times.'  
  
'Are you Mina Murray, Mina Harker, or Mina Gray now?'  
  
'I'm still Mina Harker, Lucy...although...'  
  
'Although what, lover?' Dorian asked  
  
'Nothing, Dorian...'  
  
'Well, that was fun, I'm going to go upfront with Tom...'Lucy said as she walked passed the pair 'Hello Tom'  
  
'Hello Lucy, What are you doing up here?' Scarlet asked the vampire  
  
'I came to see you...'  
  
'Lucy, I need you to go back with Dorian and Mina...' Scarlet said  
  
'Why?'  
  
'I need you to...please...'  
  
'Fine' Lucy said as she turned around to walk back to the couple  
  
'Why did you do that?'  
  
'Never liked vampires. I prefer mortals, seeing as I am one...'  
  
'Mortals? Like myself...for example?'  
  
'Yes...we're here...'  
  
The large group stopped in front of an old, three story Victorian house.  
  
'My god...I thought I'd never have the guts to come and see it again' Scarlet continued  
  
'Why?' Quartermaine asked  
  
'Last time I was here, well...never mind'  
  
'No...tell us' Tom said  
  
'Not now' Scarlet whispered to him, she then raised her voice so the entire company could hear her. 'Welcome...to my home' She opened the door, Tom and herself waited until the rest of the company had entered  
  
*#*#*#*#* A/N *#*#*#*#*  
  
Wahoo! Next part is up soon then I thought it would be! OK, please review...  
  
Elvine 


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
'What happened last time you were here?' Tom asked her  
  
'Not now Tom, please?'  
  
'OK, but please tell me...' Tom placed a loose ringlet behind her ear  
  
'I will, eventually...'  
  
The pair entered the grand house and a young blond woman stepped in front of them  
  
'Oh Tamara! You scared me.  
  
'Hello ma'am.'  
  
'I was wondering if you could set up a few guest rooms for my friends.'  
  
'Yes ma'am, how many will there be?'  
  
'They entered about two minutes ago, there's um...' Scarlet counted the names in her head '...eight.'  
  
'But make it seven rooms...'Tom said  
  
'What?' Scarlet responded  
  
'Mina and Dorian will want to share the same room.' Tom smiled  
  
'Yes they will, wont they?' She smiled back  
  
'Do you want me to make it six rooms, or will the gentle man be sleeping in his own room?'  
  
'What?' Both asked  
  
'I'm sorry, I assumed that you two were together'  
  
'Seven rooms please Tamara. And never assume. It makes an ass out of you and me...got it?'  
  
'Sorry ma'am. The other guests are in the library.'  
  
'Thank you, and Tamara?'  
  
'Yes ma'am?'  
  
'Make two of the rooms adjoined, for the immortals. And another set of adjoined...'  
  
'Yes ma'am'  
  
'The library is this way Tom. Follow me.'  
  
The pair walked up a flight of stairs and passed two doors on the right and three on the left and into the fourth door on the left, a man in a simple black and white suit was leaving the room.  
  
'Hello Daniel'  
  
'Ma'am' Daniel bowed his head at her  
  
When they entered it they found the rest of the league sitting in the many chairs provided. Mina was the first to speak  
  
'So, Scarlet, why did you bring the members of the league back to life?' She asked, sitting rather close to Dorian. Tom sat down next to Skinner as Scarlet started her short story  
  
'I need your help...two weeks ago, about a day before I was sent back in time, my best friend was walking down an alley with her little sister, Carrie, and Madison was taken and raped in front of her little sister. And now Carrie and Madison are missing. And seeing as though they are my best friend and my best friend's sister I want to find them. For their parents' sake...will you help me...please?' Scarlet wiped away a tear away from her eye.  
  
'We'll see what we can do Miss Perrier' Allan said  
  
'Please don't call me miss, call me Scarlet, all of you' She wiped away another tear  
  
'thank you...'  
  
A loud bell interrupted everyone's thoughts.  
  
'That's the dinner bell. If you would all follow me, I will lead you down to the dining room' Scarlet led the company throughout the house and into a large elegant, mahogany, dinning room. She stood by the door as the league entered the room. Tom was the last but he stopped at the door  
  
'Scarlet...are you all right?' he asked her.  
  
'I'm fine Tom...I just miss Madison...a lot' She smiled at him and he warmly smiled back  
  
'I'm here for you Scarlet. We are all here for you'  
  
'Thank you Tom, now dinner is served'  
  
Tom and Scarlet sat in the only empty seats next to Lucy and across from Dorian and Mina. During the meal, which was a roast (rare for the vampires) Dorian would speak very quietly to Mina, who would laugh slightly at his jokes. At one point in the evening he must have said a very funny joke because she excused herself and minutes later he excused himself.  
  
'Well they seem to be getting on better than ever wouldn't you say Skinner?' Quartermaine asked Rodney  
  
'Yes I think they are' Skinner replied  
  
'I'm glad I asked Tamara to make them sleep in the same room' Scarlet said  
  
'But I suggested it' Tom said with a smile  
  
'Yes you did, didn't you? My apologies Tom'  
  
Ten minutes later, the pair retuned. Slightly out of breath.  
  
'Have fun did you Mina?'  
  
'Be quiet Lucy'  
  
'It seems, my friend; that you are turning into me...'  
  
'I am not turning into you Lucy, I am still me'  
  
'Yes...you are...yourself I mean'  
  
'Lucy...'  
  
'Yes Mina?'  
  
'Be quiet'  
  
'Fine'  
  
Tamara then entered the dining room  
  
'Ma'am...?'  
  
'Yes Tamara' Scarlet answered her  
  
'The rooms are ready'  
  
'Thank you'  
  
'You're welcome ma'am'  
  
'Rooms?' Skinner asked  
  
'Yes. You will be staying wont you?'  
  
'Yes of course we will' Allan responded for the league  
  
'Good. I will now show you to your rooms'  
  
Scarlet then led the league through a series of halls. She came across a room decorated slightly African.  
  
'This will be your room Mister Q'  
  
'Thank you Scarlet' He entered the room  
  
'Each room has its own private bathroom, by the way. Goodnight Mister Q.'  
  
The company came across two adjoined rooms. She stoped at the first one  
  
'Mina, Dorian, this room will be for you. Even though your bodies don't need sleep. The room adjoined will be for you Lucy.'  
  
The three entered the room. Mina was astounded.  
  
'Thank-you. But why us three?'  
  
'You are all immortals. Not one needs sleep. And this one has a small library. Goodnight'  
  
The next room was for Captain Nemo. It had paintings of the ocean  
  
'I hope you like it captain...'  
  
'It's beautiful, thank-you'  
  
'Goodnight'  
  
The rest of the company came across another pair of adjoined rooms  
  
'This room will be for you Doctor and Skinner you will have the adjoined'  
  
'Thank-you Scarlet' Henry said  
  
'Rest well. Follow me Tom'  
  
Tom followed Scarlet past one more room, which was decorated in scarlet wall hangings and paintings of animals.  
  
'This one is mine. You will have the room next to it.'  
  
Tom and Scarlet came across a room decorated in blue and again pictures of animals. Tom walked in and sat on the bed, Scarlet followed suit and started to cry  
  
'Scarlet, this is wonderful. Thank-you for letting us all stay here. But what happened last time you were here?'  
  
'Something terrible...'  
  
*#*#*#*#* A/N *#*#*#*#*  
  
OK, I think that's my longest chapter, so I hope you enjoy. If anyone knows how to let anon reviewers, review, could you please tell me? Ta  
  
Elvine 


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
'What happened Scarlet?' Tom asked  
  
'Tom you must promise not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you. Please?'  
  
'I promise...'  
  
'Last time I was here, I witnessed something my father did not want me to see...'  
  
'What?'  
  
'My father is part of a crime mob, he actually murders and wounds people for a living. Last time I was here, my father...'  
  
'Scarlet Christina Ana Perrier!' a deep male voice called from downstairs  
  
'Shit! It's my father!'  
  
'Scarlet? What's wrong?'  
  
'Nothing...' she was crying now 'Just umm...oh god...'  
  
'Scarlet...tell me. Please?'  
  
'I can't, not now... Tom, do something for me?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'My father thinks I'm a whore...kiss me.' It was not a question, but a demand  
  
'Scarlet! Where in Hades name are you?' Her father yelled approaching their door  
  
'What do you want me to do, Scarlet?'  
  
'I told you...kiss me'  
  
The door started to open and Tom found Scarlet leaping on top of him in, what seemed to her father, as he entered the room, a deep, passionate, kiss.  
  
'Scarlet! Get off him now!' The pair stopped mid kiss. Tom opened his eyes and saw fear in Scarlet's face and eyes  
  
'You'll be fine Scarlet,' he said to her in a barely audible whisper  
  
'Get off him!' her father yelled as he pulled at her hair. Once she was off Tom he touched her breast as he pushed up against a wall  
  
'Hey!' Tom yelled, as he got off the bed 'Don't touch her like that! Where I'm from if a father did that to his daughter in the presence of her...of her lover, the father could be...could be killed!'  
  
'Oh my apologies' he replied sarcastically 'You have a lover Scarlet?'  
  
'Y...yes'  
  
'And is he your lover?'  
  
'Um...'  
  
'Answer me whore!'  
  
'What's going on? We heard...Oh god!' Skinner said  
  
By now the rest of the league, and Lucy, had arrived minus Mina and Dorian  
  
'ANSWER ME'  
  
'Yes! Tom is my lover!' Scarlet was crying  
  
'That's what I thought' he let her fall to the ground crying and bleeding from the neck and shoulder where he had scratched her, as Mina and Dorian arrived, Mina, looking rather frightened, gasped as she turned to face Dorian who led her face into the crook of his neck  
  
'So my boy...' Scarlet's father approached Tom, who looked angry  
  
'What?'  
  
'Is my daughter worth what she gets from you?'  
  
'I don't pay her'  
  
'Oh...I see...she pays you does she?'  
  
'No'  
  
'So who pays who? Hmm? Answer me!' Her father said as he leaped at him and as the rest of the league helped Scarlet up  
  
'Are you Okay?' Quartermaine asked her  
  
'I'm fine...help Tom'  
  
Quartermaine, Skinner, Nemo and Dorian all helped Tom get Scarlet's father off him, while Jekyll, Mina and Lucy stayed with Scarlet  
  
'Get off him father...'  
  
'Is he really that special to you Scarlet?' he said as he got off Tom yet never letting go of his hair  
  
'I guess you could say that...please leave him alone...'  
  
'Fine!' He let go of Tom's hair and walked out of the room leaving Scarlet on the floor with Tom and the rest of the league looking on. As he passed the door Nemo whispered something into his ear  
  
'If I were you I would never do that or anything similar, again'  
  
'But you are not me pirate. And if I were you, I would leave me be'  
  
'Like you said, you are not I...bastard'  
  
####A/N####  
  
Sorry for the wait. Please review.  
  
Elvine 


End file.
